


Letters to Cas

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Iraq, Letters to Dean, M/M, War, letters to cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GUESS WHAT'S GETTING A PART 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to Cas

**Hello friends! I've decided to pick up this series again but it will be posted under Letters to Cas. Where we see the letters Dean sent to Cas while Cas was in college and when they first moved into together. It might have other parts written from 3rd person POV. I'll be posting the first letter within the next couple of weeks so be on the lookout! I saw how many people liked this series and wanted to show the beginning of Dean joining the military and the letters he used to send to Cas before his third (and final) tour! I really hope you guys follow along with that series as well!**


End file.
